


Red Emo , Blue Child and Hunky Hunk

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Short Story, idk - Freeform, text
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith asks out both his crush who like him both





	1. Chapter 1

Third POV

 

Keith sighed as he pulled on his jacket , “You okay , you are very nervous”, Pidge asks as she drops her cigarette onto the ground . Keith shrugs ,today he plans on asking out his crush because the dance is soon . Podge just rolled her eyes as she scanned the crowd of students. “Just don't over think alright and just be yourself”, Pidge says . “ Okay I will but what happens if he rejects me”, Keith asks biting his lip .  
“Ask your other crush”, Pidge answer as she gave him a stop worrying . “ I can't he has a date with Hunk”, Keith answers spreading his arms out like as if he was about fly.Pidge gave him an ooh look before adjusting her glasse . “There he is”, Pidge says pointing to a boy with black hair , dark skin and green eyes who was wearing a MCR T-shirt . Keith swallow and started to head over to the boy . “Hey, Kio ,what are you doing”,Keith asked getting nervous. 

 

Kio looks up at him , “Nothing”, he answers before going back to his phone. “So, umm do you wanna go to the dance with me like just you and me”, Keith asks feeling so nervous that he might cry or piss himself or both. Kio stops typing and looks up. “Sorry,but I'm going with Pablo”, Kio says , “ Why don't you ask Lance”, he says as he looks back at his phone. Keith just walked away . Lance is going with Hunk right , right. Like that what he told Keith.  
Keith sighed as he walks back over to Pidge. “Welp,I'm just gonna be stuck alone”, Keith says as he sits next to Pidge.  
“ You're an idiot, Lance likes both you and Hunk he would date you two at the same time as long both of you are okay with I and know”,Podge says sacking Keith on the head. Keith looked at her as he rubbed the back of his head.She looked up him and squinted, he took her glasses and walked behind her. “Goddammit , Keith , give me my glasses I can't see anything without them”,Pidge says angrily as she squinted , Keith laughed and out her glasses on her head . “That what you get to not telling me , I mean I thought I was your bff”, Keith says as he settles back down only five minutes until school starts. 

 

Podge just snooker her head , “ Don't you like Hunk and Lance , Lance likes you both and Hunk like you and Lance so you guys can just have a polymors relationship “, Pidge says as she lays on the ground.Keith roll ed his eyes and open up his phone.

 

Blue child (Lance) joined chat 45 minutes ago  
Red Emo (Keith ) joined chat 

 

Red Emo:hey 

 

Blue Child:????

 

Red Emo:I 

 

Red Emo: I want to date you and Hunk and I don't mind dating both of guys at the same while you both know that I'm dating the other one 

 

Blue child:Sweet, hear let me get Hunk 

 

Hunky Hunk joined chat

 

Hunky Hunk(Hunk):? 


	2. Chapter 2

Red Emo: I want to date you and Hunk and I don't mind dating both of guys at the same while you both know that I'm dating the other one

Blue child:Sweet, hear let me get Hunk

Hunky Hunk joined chat

Hunky Hunk(Hunk):? 


End file.
